Yuki Kasane
Yuki Kasane is a child mage in the blue pegasus guild Appearance A cheerful though sometimes serious young lad, Yuki is most probably the shortest member of blue pegasus. He enjoys wearing a variety of clothing not limiting himself to a single fashion sense. His battle outfit consists of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over his left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes. He wears a red cape attached to his pauldron near his left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over his left arm, leather boots, and high-topped brown shorts. Personality Having a mixture of sanguine and melancholic temperament, Yuki can sometimes be exceptionally cheerful while at other times extremely depressed. Yuki is like a ball of sunshine most of the time. He is often seen smiling and laughing with the rest of his guild mates and conducting various acts of mischief. However, when he sees his friends getting hurt, Yuki will try his best to help them. However at times he sinks into a deep depression because he isn't as strong and muscular as his fellow team mates and sometimes wonders if he is a burden to them. Though his depression can be quickly cured by treating the young boy to delicious snacks. Synopsis Type your information here. History Yuki was abandoned by his parents when he was still a baby, leaving him in 'Fairy's Nest' orphanage. He didn't know their faces, nor did he know who they were and what they did. As Yuki grew up, he came to learn the rumours circling the orphanage about his parents. Some claimed they were illegal mages running from the law, or traveling folks who couldn't be bothered with taking care of a child. Neither of these hypotheses satisfied Yuki and he always got angry when people claimed his parents were bad people though he didn't even know who they were. Yuki is a rather mischievous imp as some would put it. He liked to pull pranks on the 'bad kids' in the orphanage and he always found himself getting spanked by Julia for his mischief. Julia was the owner of the orphanage, she would cook meals for the kids, sing songs with them, play with them, read them bed time stories. She was essentially the mother of all the kids. She possessed two magics, one was sleep magic, which she would use to put her restless tikes to sleep. The other was cloning magic, so she could be all over the orphanage at once, though Yuki knew that it put mental strain on her and always scolded her about it. Julia would just laugh him off saying that she feels fine. On Yuki's eighth birthday, Julia gave Yuki a spellbook called 'dream drops'. It was because earlier in the week, Yuki had wrote 'I wanna be a mage like Julia!' in his 'what I want to be when I grow up' essay. The young boy hugged his mother-figure and promised to help her take care of his 'brothers' and 'sisters' though he still caused mischief from time to time. Yuki trained his sleep magic by putting the younger more restless children to sleep every night. He also used it on bullies who tried to give him a wedgie or bully the younger kids making him an idol to them. He became a bit more mature over time, not doing as many pranks as before except when he's bored of course. It all seemed to be going fine. Until that day.. 12 year old Yuki was returning to the orphanage from buying groceries when he heard screams of terror. The young boy rushed up to the orphanage to see Julia lying on the ground. "Julia!" Yuki cried and rushed up to his 'mother'. The young boy though scared, pressed his head against Julia's chest. 'thump thump' she still had a heart beat. Yuki looked up and saw on the far side of the playground another Julia was lying on the ground and beginning to fade away. It was clear to Yuki now. Julia had over strained herself with her cloning magic and this was the resulting consequence. The young mage instructed his younger siblings to be calm and requested his older siblings do their best to retain order. Yuki found a mage doctor and had him look at Julia, the news was saddening to say the least. Julia had entered a magic-induced coma, the doctor said it is unknown if she will ever wake up. Julia was placed under the care of the medical authorities and all the kids of the orphanage were transferred to another orphanage, that was except for Yuki. A man from the guild Blue Pegasus called Nanashi picked Yuki up from the orphanage and handed him a letter from Julia. The contents of the letter made Yuki tear up, but also gave him greater conviction to be a mage. Taking Nanashi’s hand, Yuki was brought to the blue Pegasus guild, where his adventures would soon begin. At the blue Pegasus guild, Yuki met a man called Faust and befriended him very quickly. He was soon asked to join Faust’s team and of course the young mage wouldn’t turn down such an offer. Yuki started keeping a diary during his stay at the blue Pegasus guild and has also began writing short stories, though he keeps them hidden from everyone due to his amateur level of writing. Magic and Abilities Sleep magic: At present Yuki is able to utilise two versions of sleep magic *Sleep dust: Yuki flings his hands out and magic dust is conjured from the palm of his hands. People and animals that get the dust in their eyes will fall into a deep sleep. *Lullaby: Yuki's voice is capable of projecting his sleep magic. Yuki sings a lullaby and is capable of putting those who hear it to sleep though the softer his voice the weaker the drowsing effect. Equipment None Relationships Type your information here. Trivia Type your information here. Quotes "A dream? Those are easier to fulfill when sleeping than in real life you know!" Category:Help Category:Pro Tips